I Never Told You
by Kista11
Summary: Olivia Graves grew up knowing so much about the wizarding world from her mother. Being a half-blood, life wasn't always that hard until she heads off to Hogwarts and insults none other than Draco Malfoy. Just trying to navigate her way through classes and quidditch practice, Olivia is unaware of the real Draco until he saves her life at the Battle of Hogwarts.
1. The Beginning

Ever since Olivia and her younger brother Peter were younger, her mum began their wizard training and teachings. Being a half-blood, Olivia's muggle father learned along with them. If there was a chance that they won't be a witch or wizard, mum said, Olivia and Peter would still know everything about the magical world.

Olivia always hoped that mum was wrong. She desperately wanted to be a witch and the whole world was expecting her to be. Her mum was one of the greatest witches of her age and helped to create new spells and potions each year to benefit the wizarding world while also being the wizarding worlds most famous Auror. She was always in the Prophet, where dad commented on the moving pictures, and it wasn't long until Olivia's 12th birthday in the month of April.

••••••••

A week before her birthday, it arrived. The letter that would change everything.

"We have a surprise for you downstairs Olivia." Dad said with a gleeful expression on his face. She jumped up from her bed and ran down the stairs. There was her mum holding it. The letter.

Olivia carefully picked up the letter from her hands but immediately tore it open. Inside were the fateful words that changed everything.

She had been accepted into Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

••••••••

Olivia said goodbye to her parents and her brother at the platform where they were extremely proud of her. Other parents who knew of mum were gaping at her in awe. It wasn't long till the Daily Prophet got wind of Olivia's acceptance. They titled their article "Olivia, half-blood daughter of Cassandra Graves, has been accepted!"

She made her way into the train, waving one last time at her parents and Peter then turned to find a seat. The only compartment left partially empty was with a boy with black hair and glasses and a red headed boy. She opened the door and slightly walk in.

"Hello. Any chance I could sit here? The other compartments are full."

"By all means" the boy with black hair states.

"I'm Olivia by the way. Olivia Graves" she said while sticking out her hand to the black haired boy first.

"He shakes it politely while the boy with red hair stares in shock. He shakes Olivia's hand slowly with his mouth wide open. "Bloody hell. I'm with two famous people right now! I'm Ronald Weasley" he says ecstatically. "He's Harry Potter!" He points to the black haired boy.

"My goodness! Harry Potter, the boy who lived! It's nice to meet you!"

"Thanks" he said with eyes transfixed on the floor. "I take it that you're someone very important in this world too?"

"Her mum is Cassandra Graves! The worlds best Auror!" Ron interrupted before Olivia could speak.

"Don't worry. I feel just as uncomfortable as you, Harry. Don't let people treat you different because of what happened to you as a baby. I don't let my mum's reputation weigh in on my individuality" she says to comfort poor Harry. He looks at her strangely for a moment then smiles.

The rest of the ride goes on well. They all spoke and ate candy together. A bushy haired girl came in at some point and she was very fascinated by Olivia's mother's findings. Olivia soon became good friends with Hermione Granger while explaining how her mum came to discover everything she knew. Olivia also spoke to Hermione about how having House elves were barbaric and she took a peculiar interest in that specific topic. It wasn't long before they all reached their new school.

••••••••

They waited in the hallway patiently talking amongst each other when a voice rang out "So it's true. Harry Potter and Olivia Graves have come to Hogwarts" his voice was loud and demanding. Olivia desperately wanted to sink into the crowd. Upon seeing the boy come out from the crowd, Olivia immediately recognized him. His platinum blonde hair and grey stormy eyes matched his father's exactly.

"Draco Malfoy" Olivia murmured to Harry.

"It's too bad you're a half-blood, Olivia. You really could've belonged as a Slytherin and outshine Weasley. But here you are, making friends with him." Draco smirked.

"Oh please Draco" Olivia scoffed before she could stop the words from leaving her mouth. "At least I don't let my blood status define my attitude. You make pure bloods seem like nasty narcissists."

Ron barely suppressed his laugh and looked up at Draco's red face. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall stating that they were ready to announce the houses of each student.

"Olivia breathed in deeply and walked into the Great Hall, ready to start her new life./p


	2. No One woMan Should Have All That Power

Olivia's name was one of the first to be called. She walked her way up to the stool where the sorting hat sat waiting for the students. She breathed in deeply. Hermione, Ron and Harry were put in Gryffindor and Draco was in Slytherin of course. All Olivia wanted was to be placed in Gryffindor with the friends she made. The hat was placed on her head and that was when her life began.

"Hmmm. Very curious indeed. You are brave like a Gryffindor but there is something else I see. You would do well in Slytherin." Olivia breathed in sharply. "But there is something very unique about you. And you seem to be intelligent and accept everything around you." The hat stayed silence for a seemingly long time. "I KNOW" it bellowed finally. "RAVENCLAW".

Cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw table as Olivia stood and sat by a girl with white-blonde hair who was in the same grade. /p

"Hello! I'm Luna Lovegood. You must be Olivia Graves. Dad and I have heard a lot about you and your mum. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too." Olivia smiled nicely even though she heard of the strange rumors about Luna and her father. She decided to ignore them and make friends with Luna. Soon after, Olivia became friends with Cho Chang, Stephen Cornfoot and Oliver Rivers. The 4 friends along with Luna swore they'd be together for the remainder of their years at Hogwarts and they were for the most part. Eventually Cho Chang became part of a new friend group and Olivia became best friends with Oliver because of their similar names and their interests. They studied in the library together and when the time came, they tried out for Quidditch together.

Olivia never knew she would be so interested in Quidditch when her mum talked about it but it was exhilarating. She made seeker which was surprising as she was a second year but Oliver sadly didn't make the team. As a present, Olivia was sent a Nimbus 2001 from her parents. The day came for Ravenclaw to face against Slytherin. Olivia's first game.

"I'll be in the stands cheering for you!" Oliver cheered brightly. He gave Olivia a hug and pulled back. His face turned into a look of disgust and Olivia looked behind her. Draco Malfoy was looking at the 2 friends with a blank expression but then his lips contorted into a scowl.

"Good luck Olivia!" Luna cheered. She had feathers all around her robe symbolizing the raven on her house's logo. Olivia nodded and smiled before leaving for the quidditch lockers. /p

"And here comes the Ravenclaw and Slytherin teams! Let's introduce the new seekers, Olivia Graves and Draco Malfoy!" Lee Jordan cheered out. Olivia looked at Draco and saw surprise written all over his face.

"Didn't expect a girl to be seeker, eh Malfoy" she smirked.

"Oh please Graves. I'll still be able to beat you" Draco scoffed.

"We'll see" Olivia smiled. She could've sworn she saw Draco smile as well but it wasn't a cruel one. It was a legitimate one.

"Before she knew it, the game started and Olivia was zooming around the quidditch pitch. Her Ravenclaw wit was buzzing and her eye was on high alert for the snitch. She looked up and over to Draco to see if he had seen it but she noticed that his gaze kept going back to her. That's when she saw it. The snitch was buzzing on top of Draco's head.

Olivia zoomed towards him and his eyes widened at the sight. Her brown hair was breezing through the wind and her green eyes were twinkling. Just as she was about to reach Draco, Olivia zoomed upwards and the crowd cheered. She was nearing the snitch and saw Draco following closely behind her. She leaned forwards as much as she could and the snitch was merely above her. She couldn't easily reach it so she copied exactly what she saw Harry do in his first game.

Olivia hesitantly stood on her broom and stretched her hand out. She felt herself grasp the golden ball just as her feet slipped off her broom. Her broom propelled downwards but she knew what to do. Her mum had taught Olivia how to use the Accio spell. Although she never used it, she hoped it would work now. She grasped her wand from inside her robes quickly and used the spell with a swish and a flick. "Accio broom!"

Olivia shut her eyes and felt her broom under her body. She opened her eyes and flew down towards the ground.

"Olivia Graves has caught the snitch helping Ravenclaw win it's first game of the season!" Lee shouted into the mic earning a hard glare from Professor McGongall.

Large cheers erupted from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor stands. Oliver and Luna ran down to the pitch and hugged Olivia harder than ever before. She was lifted up by her quidditch team and felt love from everyone on the team. Looking behind her, she saw Draco walking off looking angered but when he caught Olivia looking at him, a small smile toyed at the corners of his mouth. Olivia smiled back at him and was carried off into the common room to celebrate Ravenclaw's first victory of the year.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I've taken these last two chapters from my fanfic of the same name that is on Archive Of Our Own. I've since converted it to go on ! Please visit my Instagram to see when I upload next and any other things I'm working on!**

 **Insta: Kista011**


	3. Grief Is The Price We Pay For Love

The years at Hogwarts didn't get any easier. Of course Olivia had top marks in all of her classes and the school work didn't bother her so much but during her 5th year, Umbridge had personally began attacking Olivia. Her mum was in open rebellion to the ministry's new laws so Olivia was receiving the punishment. For the rest of her life, the scars would remain on her hand. Instead of Harry's scar, Olivia's said "I must follow the rules".

Yet, it wasn't the worst year of her life. Her 7th year at Hogwarts, her mum had pulled her out of school. Being half-blood, Olivia, her brother and her parents were on the run and it was no surprise that they were being hunted because of Cassandra Graves fame. Olivia had to abandon her post as prefect, quidditch captain and seeker and her education. But she knew it was an important thing to do if she wanted to ensure her parents safety.

While on the run, a patronus came from none other than Kingsley.

"The battle at Hogwarts is about to begin. Voldemort and his army are marching upon us. We ask that you come out of hiding to fight for your freedom." The patronus said then quickly vanished.

It was a long time until Olivia was able to convince her mother and father to let her go out there. Accompanied by her mum, Olivia quickly used the floo system to appear in the Ravenclaw common room. Her mum grabbed her hand quickly and pulled Olivia into a hug. The young girl kissed her mum's cheek then ran off to protect a part of the castle.

••••••••

Olivia tried her hardest to fight. After it was announced that Harry Potter was actually alive, everyone tried their best despite being tired. Olivia used a bat bogey hex and stunned a death eater when she screamed out in pain.

A wicked laugh was heard behind her as Olivia fell down to the ground. The wild hair of Bellatrix showed up in an instant. Her wand was pointed at Olivia and her face screamed for murder. The young Graves was on the floor, screaming in pain, all while hearing the words " _Crucio"_ being screamed out in an insane manner. She could see black spots as she was suddenly hovered up into the air and was sent back down to the floor.

Bellatrix cackled and Olivia took the chance to charge towards the witch and at least do something. Her wand was knocked several feet away from her and Bellatrix was closer. Before thinking about it, Olivia tried sprinting towards her but felt weakened. The curses had taken a toll on her body and she staggered around. Bellatrix used the Imperius curse to bring the girl closer and up to her face.

"It is a shame that I have to kill. You are a strong witch for someone who has dirty blood" Bellatrix sniggered out with a look of smug satisfaction. Surprising herself, Olivia summoned up whatever ounce of hope she had and spat in the evil witch's face. Bellatrix shook her head in shock and when she regained her composure, she had a murderous rage shooting out of her. She dropped Olivia and wiped the spit from her face. Olivia tried scrambling to get her wand and was just about to reach it when she felt the curse hit her body.

"Filthy Little half-blood!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs. Olivia felt her arm throb and couldn't move it as she once could. She recognized this spell. It was the same one that Harry had used on Draco. Small cuts lined Olivia's whole arm as blood started to gush out, leaving the young girl to clutch her arm in agony. She looked down once more and nearly vomited as she saw her own arm barely hanging on to her shoulder. Trying for her wand once more, she saw the crazy witch kick it as hard as she could so that it flew farther.

Bellatrix looked down at her with a menacing smile before she looked up towards a hall and saw Cassandra Graves run in. Olivia called out for her mum and wanted nothing more to do than hug her mother tightly and never let go.

"Blood traitor" Bellatrix called out in a mocking tone. Olivia's mum wouldn't stand for it and began throwing spell after spell onto the dark haired witch. All curses and spells that were shot were quickly deflected but it happened too fast. Too quick for Olivia to comprehend it all. Her mum was distracted by footsteps coming from the hall and didn't ear the spell that shot Cassandra's wand out of her hand. Realizing her mistake, Cassandra turned quickly to her daughter and mouth out "I love you" before the evil words were hissed.

" _Avada Kedavra_ " Bellatrix hissed menacingly. Olivia screamed out in horror and shock as she saw her mother's body hit the stone floor. The tears poured down the young girl's cheeks and she didn't try to stop them. The pain in her arm increased tenfold as she dragged herself closer to her mother's dead body. Olivia saw the Lestrange witch hover over her and came to terms that there was nothing more to do than accept the inevitable death that was in store for her.

"Please!" Olivia begged with her tears continuing to fall. She knew that Bellatrix would wait until the very end of her suffering to kill the young girl.

"Shall we use _crucio_ on you first or just kill you straight off the bat?" The crazy witch exclaimed.

Just as Bellatrix's wand was pointed at Olivia, a familiar voice cried out " _expelliarmus_!" The wand was flung out of her hand and the same voice cried out " _stupefy_ ".

Bellatrix stood over Olivia frozen in shock and outrage. A blur of blonde hair passed Olivia's sight and she knew exactly who it was before he came over to help.

"Draco? Why are you helping me?" She asked.

"Because I know you would have helped me too" Draco offered with a smile and lifted her up. Olivia howled in pain and could see the blood pouring down from her wound. He quickly made his way off to the base of the school where a large group of people were injured. He left Olivia there before she saw his mother snatch up his arm and drag him away from the school. Draco looked back and watched as the girl he helped was being healed and saw the tears roll down her cheeks as the pain didn't subside. Upon closer inspection, the young Malfoy saw the girl summon a patronus in the form of a wolf and speak to it, before sending it off. Molly Weasley ran over to the girl and loudly demanded to know what was wrong. Before he could hear the response or see anymore of the interaction, the scene before him blurred and he was in the Manor. He had run away

••••••••

"Oh come on dad! I never got to complete my last year at Hogwarts! Besides, Peter is starting his first year. I can be around to help him!" Olivia begged her father. After the Battle at Hogwarts, Richard Graves was being very resilient.

"I can't risk sending you off, Via. You have to understand that I can't lose you and your brother too." Richard said with a tired and sad expression. He had been fighting Olivia for days about this. Her expression changed as she shifted her eyes towards the floor. She didn't want to cry in front of her father who had lost the love of his life but she had to acknowledge that it was going to come up. She didn't like to speak of the moment because of the memories and nightmares that were triggered upon the situation being voiced. Olivia grabbed her father's hand and looked into his eyes with a small but pleading smile.

"Harry Potter defeated Voldemort dad. And I'm not the only one who's going back for an 8th year. I promise you, I'll be fine!"

Richard sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You'll promise that you will watch your brother and write a letter every week? And you'll stay safe?" He questioned finally. Olivia squealed and hugged her father tightly. She thanked him continuously and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Sprinting up the stairs, she shouted out "Peter! Grab your acceptance letter and a cloak! We're going to Diagon Alley!" Richard smiled and laughed quietly. Standing up, he grabbed the bank key and his wizard cloak that he bought to fit in better. He stepped in the fireplace waiting for his kids so that they could leave and looked over at the picture of his wife smiling on the mantle of the fireplace. Olivia had definitely gotten her determination from Cassandra. Sensing the tears pricking his eyes once more, Richard willed himself to push them away. Not for himself but for his kids.

* * *

 **Hello there! It's Kista11 with a nice little update to make your day! Just made this chapter as a brief little kinda filler I guess? I had such a hard time deciding on whether or not I wanted to kill off Cassandra but I feel like I made the right choice. Many people died in the war so one of the Graves' had to go. Anywho!**

 **Follow me on Insta to get the latest on what's going on in my life!**

 **Insta: Kista011**


	4. It's Time to Begin

When they arrived to Diagon Alley, Olivia pulled off Peter towards the stores that held the items he would need along with her own books and materials. Turning to look at her brother, Olivia had excitement radiating off of her own body.

"Ready to go pick out your wand, Petey?"

"Of course I am!" He cried as he ran off ahead of his sister to Ollivander's. Olivia laughed and followed after her brother, only to see her brother knock into someone and fall down.

"Peter!" Olivia cried and ran over to her brother. "Are you hurt?" she asked as she examined her brother. He shook his head still keeping his eyes on the figure he hit. Olivia helped her brother up and turned over to the person that stayed standing. He had a lean build and didn't seem phased after being knocked into.

"I'm sorry sir. My brother clearly wasn't… Malfoy?" Olivia's eyes had finally focused on the person in front of her. He had a scowl plastered on his face but it seemed to soften a bit. Only a bit.

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time" he said with his eyes trained on Peter. Upon seeing the boy holding new robes and Olivia holding new books, Draco turned to look at the girl. "You're going back to Hogwarts?" His eyes shined with what seemed to be hope.

"I am. It's Peter's first year as well" she said with a curious tone. She never seemed to talk this long with Draco Malfoy. "Will I see you there?" He merely nodded.

"I'll see you there then, Graves" he turned to walk away but Olivia suddenly remembered.

"Draco?" She reached for his arm and grasped it. "I never said it but… thank you."

It was the first time she used his actual name. Upon her statement, Draco's eyes looked at where her hand had grabbed him and trailed his eyes upwards to her arm. The scars were there and just barely peaked out from under her long robes, but with proper concentration, they were very easily spotted. On the top of her hand, he could just make out the faint scars that were created by Umbridge. Seeing Malfoy eye her scars, Olivia quickly released him and tugged the sleeves of her robe to conceal the cuts once more.

"You're welcome" he grumbled out and walked away.

" **HE** saved you?!" Peter exclaimed.

"Just come on. And please do watch where you're going" Olivia mumbled and turned once to look back at Draco's retreating figure.

••••••••

They had reached the train station and stood with their cousin and their father. Aunt Amelia was Cassandra Graves less famous sister. She treated Richard as if he was her actual brother and had trusted him with her daughter's well-being. Amelia's daughter, Anna, was just a few months old when both of her heroic parents had gone off to fight alongside Cassandra in the war. Witnesses say that they saw the couple fighting back to back until they were both killed quite brutally. Fenrir Greyback had pounced upon the two and had eaten quite a hearty meal. The paperwork had been filed and Anna had been staying with the Graves' family for a few weeks now. Being bounced in Richard's arms, he swore that he would treat Anna as if she was her own.

Olivia grabbed her brother's hand and stepped right by her father. Kneeling down to her brother, she smiled and his eyes brightened. "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Peter said with excitement. He practically pulled Olivia through the wall and they waited patiently by the train for their father to join them. He stepped through the wall trying to calm the crying baby in his arms. When she finally quieted down, Olivia managed to transfigure a nearby bench into a baby carrier. She watched as her father thanked her and placed the baby inside.

"Do you have everything you need? Scarves, gloves, books, wands, ink, robes? Olivia did you make sure to pack your broom?" Richard questioned quickly. Peter nodded and quickly ran to hug his father before running onto the train.

"He's excited." Olivia chuckled but turned very serious after seeing her father's face. "Will you be all alright by yourself?" She questioned and held his hand in hers.

Richard smiled weakly, trying to relieve his daughter of her worry. "I'll be fine. I have Anna with me now and you two will be back for holidays." He paused and looked into his daughter's eyes. Olivia could see what she believed to be tears welling in his eyes. "Please protect him and make sure you stay safe." Olivia's chin trembled as she hugged her father as tightly as she could and took the moment to inhale his scent. He smelled like her mum and Olivia couldn't help but smile.

The train sounded it's whistle, warning that it would be leaving soon. Olivia kissed her father quickly on the cheek and bent down next to the carrier, kissing her baby cousin on the forehead. She ran off towards the train and found a compartment filled by her brother, Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Olivia greeted everyone quickly with fast hugs and opened the window. She saw her father holding the carrier and wave at his two children that quickly departed from the platform.

••••••••

She had never been so happy in her entire life. Olivia had been given her post as prefect back along with being captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team again. She was just itching to get her fingers on the golden snitch again. Sitting in the Great Hall, she waited for her brother to hopefully join her at Ravenclaw. Although, she wouldn't be surprised if he was placed a Gryffindor. Their mother was a Gryffindor and was quite shocked when Olivia was placed in Ravenclaw but was proud nonetheless.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts! Hopefully, it may stay peaceful this year." Everyone politely laughed at McGonagall's attempt at a joke. "We understand that many of you have come back to continue the education you couldn't finish last year and we would like to welcome you back. In light of last year's events, we'd like to take a moment of silence for those who died bravely died in the war." The hall went completely still as everyone had stayed quiet. Olivia looked over to her brother who stood in the middle of the hall. He looked nervous as he shuffled his feet and remembered his mother, aunt, uncle and Hailey, a young girl whom he was very close to. Peter looked up at his sister and when she cocked her head, he nodded his head in response and turned to the front of the room bravely.

They waited for the sorting hat to finish his new speech for this year and were getting ready for the houses to be announced. It took a while, but he was finally called.

"Peter Graves" Headmistress McGonagall's voice rang out through the hall.

The hat was promptly placed on his head and was silent for a long time. When it finally did speak, Olivia felt her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Slytherin!" It shot out. Most members of the Slytherin table stood and cheered but some stayed silent. Peter quietly stood from the stool and began walking to his rightful table until a voice stopped him.

"He's a half-blood! He doesn't belong in our house" Pansy Parkinson sneered.

Peter stopped walking and stood in place, staring at his shoes. Olivia scowled at Parkinson and stood to comfort her brother but saw a tall figure approach him first. Draco Malfoy knelt down next to the young boy and whispered into his ear. Peter smiled slowly and nodded quietly. The taller boy sent a warm smile to the young boy and stood. Draco lead Olivia's younger brother over to the Slytherin table by placing his hand on the small boy's back. They sat next to each other at the table and Olivia looked over to them. She looked at Peter and cocked her head. He gave a thumbs up and grinned with a large smile. Olivia turned her head to look at the older boy who helped her brother. Draco was staring at her and watched as a small smile made it's way onto Olivia's face. He smiled back and both went back to listening to the names that were called.

* * *

 **Why Hello there! Thanks for reading this chapter! I'm surprised I'm keeping to a somewhat standard posting schedule but I have been staying up late to edit some chapters because sometimes I don't like how they turn out. On that note...**

 _ **IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA READER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! YOU CAN PM ME OR CONTACT ME THROUGH INSTAGRAM!**_

 **Insta: Kista011**


	5. Changes

"You may all proceed to your common rooms and remember that classes start approximately at 8 in the morning!" Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. Olivia sprinted over to the Slytherin table and grabbed her brothers shoulders.

"Peter. I had no idea." She began then paused when she saw her younger brother's face. He was smiling up at her and gave her a reassuring look.

"It's okay! Draco told me that he'll let me tryout for quidditch even though I'm only a first year! And I already made some friends! Olivia?" He paused his rambling as he looked at his sister's face. She was gaping at him in the most shocked face he's ever seen her have. "I'm just not sure how I feel about…" She started but was immediately interrupted.

"He'll be fine Graves. I promised Peter I'll stick by him whenever I see him" Draco came up behind the boy and patted Peter's back. "Come on then. Time to show you the Slytherin common room Pete. We have the most epic parties…" Draco trailed off as he turned Peter towards the exit before he quickly flashed a smirk and winked at Olivia. Her mouth surprisingly opened wider.

••••••••

Olivia woke up that morning with a frown on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco manipulating her poor baby brother. Oliver spotted her face as she walked into the Great Hall and glared at Draco who was laughing with Peter. Oliver broke out into a huge grin and stood up, swinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders. He guided her over to a bench and sat her down as he did the same next to her, keeping his arm around her. Olivia looked back over at the Slytherin table and could've sworn she saw Draco's mouth set in a fine line as he glared at Oliver.

"Don't worry V. You know your brother is tough enough to handle anything the Slytherins send his way." Oliver laughed.

"I don't think it's very funny, Oli!" Olivia gritted her teeth as she hit him square in the chest.

"Hey don't worry about that. You're a prefect and there's Quidditch practice coming up and you have to try out people!" Oliver cheered along with Luna who was interested in _The Quibbler_ mainly. McGonagall gladly gave all of Olivia's positions back, including the role of seeker and captain of the RavenClaw Quidditch team.

"I guess you're right" Olivia grumbled as she picked at her breakfast.

"By the way, V." Oliver suddenly turned a bright hue of pink and became nervous. Luna eyed him and smiled, motioning for him to go on. "Would you like to go on a date this next up coming Hogsmeade weekend?" He twiddled with his thumbs and waited for her response.

"Oh! Oliver… I don't know what to say." She honestly didn't. She had been friends with this boy for so many years now. They were inseparable but she had never thought of him as something more than best friends. Oliver's gaze went to the floor. "May I think about it?" Olivia asked as he slowly nodded and had a nervous grin on his face. She stood from the Ravenclaw table and exited the Great Hall, heading off to her first class.

••••••••

Draco glared at the silly Ravenclaw boy. He didn't know why but his instincts had told him to. He turned away the moment he saw Olivia's green eyes turn towards his direction. He couldn't help but look back and smirked as he saw her upset expression that quickly turned to unsure. The boy next to her was twiddling with his thumbs, seemingly waiting for a reply.

Draco tapped Peter who sat next to him. "Who is that?" Draco pointed out the boy next to Olivia.

"That's Oliver." Peter grumbled. It seemed as if the youngest Graves sibling hated the boy. "You can tell he's a giant phony. He's apparently Olivia's best friend but me and dad have a bet that he's gonna ask her out anytime this year." Peter stabbed his fork through a stack of pancakes that were near him. "If she says yes, I will forever disown her."

Draco turned back over to the group of Ravenclaw friends that still sat but Olivia didn't seem to be there anymore. The pale man turned his head just fast enough to catch the brown wavy haired girl leaving the Hall.

••••••••

He didn't know why he cared so much but he did. Ever since Peter had told Draco about the boy that seemingly was a "giant phony", the young Malfoy couldn't get his mind off of Olivia Graves. It wasn't like she was the prettiest witch ever but she truly was beautiful. Her long wavy hair always reminded Draco of chestnuts because of the rich, dark color. Her eyes were the perfect shade of green and matched Slytherin's colors exactly. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice mostly everyone filing out for their first classes.

Draco stopped Peter and gave him what was called a fist bump in the muggle world and wished him luck for the day. The young boy did the same and they went out on their own.

•••••••

Draco sauntered into his first class which was potions. He was extremely excited being that it was his favorite topic. Unfortunately for him, Slughorn announced that each student was to have an assigned partner. Draco absolutely hated working with others when it came to potions. He preferred to do things his own way and these annoying children got in his way repeatedly.

"I made extra sure that each partner group is made up of 2 students from different houses." It was classic. Hogwarts was trying to promote house unity. Draco grumbled and walked over to one of the lists and looked at the name. His gray eyes made contact with his partner who stood by the other list as she turned to face him. Her face held no emotion as she sat at their assigned table and pulled out her notes along with her cauldron. Draco went over and sat next to her.

"Graves." He greeted casually.

"Malfoy." She sighed in defeat. "I should've known we would've been paired together." Before having the chance to ask her what that meant, her stone cold look dropped and was replaced with worry. "How's Peter doing?"

"There's really no need to worry about him. He's a tough one" Draco sighed. It was true. Peter had taken it all well, especially after Draco comforted him.

"Well after Parkinson's outburst in the Great Hall, I should naturally be worried about him" Olivia snapped.

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he remembered that. He made sure Pansy didn't forget it and lectured her publicly in front of the whole Slytherin house. The war was over and Draco couldn't give a damn about what blood type someone had. Olivia Graves was an example of just how strong someone can be without being a pure blood. "I understand what you mean, Graves."

Olivia gave an unladylike snort and looked at him with boredom with a twinge of sadness in her eyes. "You don't know what it feels like to be a half-blood. People can't decide on whether Peter and I are a waste of muggle or wizard space. The war didn't help all that much." But Draco wanted to argue. He knew what it was like to be a disgrace to all wizards. He couldn't even walk down to Diagon Alley without hearing people spread rumors about him or gossip in their sickeningly loud whispers.

Before Draco could respond, Slughorn began the lesson and Olivia whipped her head to the front of the class. Sensing an odd feeling, Draco turned to the left and spotted the boy that Peter had talked of. Oliver? He glared at Draco furiously and flared his nostrils in absolute rage. Draco glared at him and raised his eyebrows in a mocking tone suggesting that the boy wouldn't do anything. Oliver's face transitioned from anger to absolute shock.

Being a Malfoy, Draco smirked and turned his head to the front, preparing himself for another interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 **This chapter was sorta short and I'm not all that happy with it but I like the next couple of chapter better!**

 **Read & Review!**

 **Follow me on Insta: Kista011**

 _ **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA READER**_


	6. Afraid of Responsibility

Writing letters to their father was never an easy thing to do. Peter liked to include unnecessary detail whereas Olivia liked to leave out too much information. That was why she was ready to rip Peter into two pieces when they received their letter that week. The owls flew in like they so normally did and dropped off a letter at the Ravenclaw table. Olivia stroked the beautiful brown bird that belonged to her family named Strix. She gave him a small piece of bread that was on the dining table and watched as he flew away. She turned her body so that she faced the Slytherin table. Peter's back was to her but Draco managed to spot her. She pointed to her brother and pointed her finger down to indicate that she wanted her brother there.

Peter walked over to the table and looked at the letter in his sister's hand nervously. He fidgeted and sat in an empty space next to his sister. Luna sat across from the pair of siblings and looked at Peter with a confused expression.

"What's wrong Peter? Have the wrackspurt's gotten into your head as well?" Olivia scoffed at the girl's remark but quickly masked it and looked a her brother with false concern. Peter rolled his eyes at her and scowled. Olivia laughed and ruffled her brother's hair lightly and scoffed when he threatened to bite her.

"No wonder you were sorted into Slytherin" Olivia drawled and smuggly smiled as Luna giggled. Peter glared at her and tried grabbing the letter from his sister's hand. She, however, knowing what he attempted to do, moved the letter away from him. It wasn't as easy to do this because Olivia wasn't as tall as she wanted to be and her brother had outgrown her recently. Peter quickly gave up and sat back down, crossing his arms and waiting for his sister to open the stupid letter. She promptly sat down and tore open the letter. Peter leaned in closer to his sister and read the letter along with her out loud. As she read it further, her eyes narrowed and she began growing silent before she stopped reading and reread the passage that had shocked her the most:

" _Peter, in regards to your portion of the letter, I am quite concerned that your sister didn't disclose any of this information inside of her so-called weekly report. As far as our bet goes, we were completely right and I think Oliver is a perfect fit for Via no matter how much of a phony you think he is. Although, Via if you are reading this, I want you to know that I do not condone you dating ANY boys as far as being as Hogwarts goes. You may argue with me all you want, but just know that for a 'muggle', I also have eyes in that school. Make sure that Oliver, who I have met keep in mind, knows that he does not need me to be at Hogwarts to make sure he stays in line."_

That was all Olivia had to read before she whipped her head towards her younger brother who sat awkwardly near her. Luna had her mouth slightly ajar and looked between the siblings to see what would happen. Olivia snarled and reached out for her brother but he quickly dodged her move and sprinted back to Slytherin table. Olivia stood quickly and ran after her brother with the letter crumpled in her fist and with a wild expression. Her eyes had become a dark green that nearly bordered a black color. She didn't care if people were looking at her as if she was wild. She had to get her hands on her brother.

Peter had moved to stand behind Draco who had stood to leave the hall. Draco was astonished when Peter grasped the back of his shirt and tried to hide. Peter pointed up and Draco saw an angry Olivia stop right in front of him and tap her foot impatiently. She had a piece of parchment clutched in her hand and she had a murderous look in her eye. She tried to maneuver out of Draco's way but he turned, keeping Peter behind him at all times.

"Move out of the way Malfoy" Olivia snapped. "I need to deal with my rat of a brother, thank you very much."

"No can do, Graves." Draco smirked and crossed his arms, planting himself firmly where he was already standing. "You see, I've taken your brother under my wing and I can't have you trying to kill him. Besides, look at the example you're setting. You're a prefect and you're chasing your brother like a five year old."

Olivia glared at the Malfoy that wouldn't move out of her way. She leaned slightly to look at her brother and looked him in the eyes. "Are you absolutely stupid? Why would you tell dad? And on top of that, who told you about Oli?" Peter stayed put but merely leaned out and stuck his tongue out at his sister. Olivia widened her eyes and waved the letter around in the air while saying, "Peter Graves, be prepared to sleep with one eye open. I can't wait to get back at you. I will hex you like the little bugger you are!" She stomped back over to her table and collected her things before rushing out of the great hall and off to the Ravenclaw common room.

Peter let out a sigh of relief and stepped out from where he was hiding behind Draco. Draco turned and gave Peter a bored look and sighed while rubbing his temples. "What did you do to your sister?"

"I merely informed my dad that Mr. Phony has asked her out on a date. I found out from Lavender Brown who found out from Padma Patil. Honestly, I did know it was going to happen" he scoffed with a shrug of his shoulders.

Draco passed off his face as if he was bored but deep inside, he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. He couldn't explain the feeling and he certainly didn't like it. He looked back at Peter and tried to nonchalantly ask about his sister. He normally did this when she was in his sight.

"Do you think she'd ever date him?" Draco asked trying not to sound too needy.

"Not sure." Peter said as he said down once more and scarfed down some food. "Via always insists that she doesn't need or want anyone during her years at school. Judging by how stubborn she is, I don't think she'll go for it. Besides, Oliver ruined his chances the minute he became best friends with Via and treated her like a sister". Draco felt as if a slight pressure was released from his stomach and he sat down again. Looking up at where Olivia had ran through, he shook his head and tried to ignore the thoughts he had of her that were running through his mind.

••••••••

Peter was standing in the hallway on that warm Saturday with conflict written all over his face. He watched as students filed outside to go to the quidditch pitch and instinctively knew where they belonged in regards to house seating. He heard feminine laughter coming from behind him and looked up. Hermione, Ginny and Luna were walked in his direction, making an obvious bee line to the quid ditch pitch.

"Petey!" Ginny cried as she swung an arm over his shoulders and walked with him slowly towards the stadium. "What's up? Why are you standing out here alone?" She asked kindly. Ginny was very close friends with Olivia because of the same fire they shared.

"I don't know if I should root for Draco and my house or Via! I know she'll practically kill me if she sees me booing her" He cried with exasperation.

Hermione laughed and walked slightly in front of him, turning around to walk backwards and speak to him face-to-face. "Why don't you come sit in the Gryffindor section with us 3? No one will judge you if you support your sister and Draco at the same time." Peter stood, thinking of an answer and then reluctantly nodded his head.

"No offense to you, Peter but I do hope your sister knocks Draco off his broom. Metaphorically speaking, of course" Luna said with her sing song voice. Peter stared in silence and looked up at Hermione and Ginny who were snickering beside him. He found that it made him even more passionate to see who would win the game. The four headed off towards the quidditch pitch talking of the new strategies and tactics Ravenclaw and Slytherin could be pulling out today.

••••••••

Olivia walked out of the quidditch locker room feeling exhausted. Ravenclaw had just barely beaten Slytherin because of Malfoy's top speed when it came to him chasing down the snitch. In the end, Olivia had managed to slam Malfoy as hard as she could and caught it. She promptly landed on the ground and held the snitch up in the air. Not waiting for her team to come down, she zoomed up in the air and made a group huddle with her teammates. They all butted the tips of their brooms and awkwardly hugged each other in the air. Not wanting to stay much longer because of how tired she was, Olivia flew down towards her locker room and was followed by the rest of the team. She promptly showered and changed, knowing full well that she had a prefects meeting in less than an hour. She walked to a classroom that was meant for charms and entered. She smiled lightly at everyone there and politely said thank you when people congratulated her on catching the snitch. She made her way over to where Hermione sat and slumped down in the chair next to her. She smiled at her and softly laughed.

"Tired?" Olivia merely nodded and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry! The meeting won't take long. We just want to go over the rules…" Olivia interrupted with a groan. "AND, pair everyone up for their nightly patrols. I'm just waiting for Malfoy to get here." As if perfect timing, the doors opened and Draco walked in with a smilier look of fatigue and sat in a chair across from Hermione and Olivia. His eyes trailed around the room and landed on Olivia, who watched him with tired eyes but managed to plaster a smirk on her face.

"It was a good game Malfoy. Too bad you couldn't catch the snitch" she said as she stuck her hand out to shake his.

"That it was, Graves. Just don't get used to the winning. I know how far you're willing to go now. " he declared as he reached out, grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Alright everyone. Let's begin" Hermione called out and Olivia visibly sighed and slumped into the chair further. Hermione shot her a deadly look and continued on with the meeting.

••••••••

It was quite clear to everyone that Draco and Olivia could barely stay awake. They were frequently told to wake up but would fall back asleep in just minutes. Hermione finally finished with the rules and clapped her hands loudly, startling Draco and Olivia fully awake and in an upright position.

"Alright then. Time to see who you've been paired up with this year!" Hermione exclaimed almost a little too excitedly. A list was conjured up and the names on the list moved in various speeds to match the schedule and practice for every prefect including the heads of the school.

Olivia looked up at the list and found herself paired with Draco. As if she didn't see him enough in Potions, but this too. She focused sharply on the schedule and whipped around. At that point, she didn't have a problem with her partner.

"Hermione! What happened to 'I will keep in mind that some of you have quidditch'. No offense, but this is a rubbish schedule! I'll be out for 4 nights a week!" Olivia was tired and just spewed whatever had come to mind. She did have practice and games though that needed to be taken care of. Many around her though, had grumbled when they realized they were also overbooked.

Hermione sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. Draco and I will work on it. He knows when you all practice." Olivia tried making her way

out but was stopped by Hermione herself so that they could okay the new schedule. Looking at it, Olivia's partner hadn't changed but her days were reduced. At least it was only twice every week and in the night. All they had to do was patrol the halls which was easy enough. Sensing that the meeting was over and/or it was the perfect time for her to slip out, Olivia left the room and tucked her wand into her sleeve, quietly trying to leave. After being successful, she began speed walking before she turned the corner and ran into something. She looked up and saw Draco, practically asleep leaning against the wall.

"Falling asleep in the halls, Malfoy?" She couldn't even try for a smirk. She was exhausted and her snarky comments weren't the same as they normally were.

"What can I say, Graves? You wore me out." He simply sighed. He felt sore all over his body but he couldn't even try going up those damned stairs before they began turning.

Olivia smiled lightly and began walking away, off towards the Ravenclaw rooms where she wanted nothing more to do than sleep and recover. Her shoulder was still hurting after she shoved Draco to the side.

"See you in the morning!" Draco managed to call out with a small taunting voice before pushing himself off the wall and groaning, desperately wanting to reach bed before Granger found something new to pick at.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! I've been having problems with some University stuff but it's all good now! I promise the next chapter will come out faster because I was an ass and took FOREVER!**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE A BETA READER**

 **Follow me on Insta: Kista011**

 **P.S This is the longest chapter I've typed up! Over 2,000 words**


	7. Understanding & a Little Heartache

Luna was sitting with Olivia in the library. They had a charms essay that was due in the morning and were pouring over their books, trying to complete their research. Olivia rhythmically tapped her quill against the parchment in front of her before she dropped the quill on the table and sighed. She was unable to focus because of the surprise that Oli had thrown onto her at the worst possible time. Luna looked up from her essay and peered over at her best friend. She lightly smiled and reached her hand over, gently grasping Olivia's. Olivia looked up and had a small, confused smile on her face before she pushed her parchment away from her, signaling that she wanted to speak with Luna about it. The blonde girl shut her book and looked at Olivia telling her to start.

"I've never been so confused about anything Luna. I don't know how to respond to Oli and he's being more persistent than ever." Olivia spewed out and held her head in her hands. Luna stayed silent and looked as if she was in serious thought. She leaned in closer to Olivia and examined her for a split second. She then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms in front of her.

"It seems that the wrackspurt's have made your brain especially fuzzy and floated from your brother to you. Here is what I suggest; think very positive thoughts and buy some spectrespecs. After doing these things, I suggest you really think about the situation. Oliver has known you for years and is one of your best friends. Would you be able to handle a split if it does happen?" Olivia was shocked by Luna's small piece of advice. Not the first part. Of course she saw all that confusing talk coming but as she really took Luna's words in account, she realized that she didn't really have those kinds of feelings for Oli and she might never will. She didn't want to lose his friendship and although Olivia loved him, she didn't think of the boy as anything but her best friend.

Smiling at the blonde in front of her, Olivia quickly finished up her essay that was now making perfect sense and closed her books. Bidding farewell to Luna, Olivia hurriedly walked up the spiral staircase and stood in front of the door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. She lifted the knocker and brought it back down on the door, waiting for the riddle to be said aloud.

"Tear off my skin and I will not cry, but you will. What am I?" The eagle knocker asked the question. All students from Ravenclaw had to be to answer the riddles from the eagle or else they weren't allowed inside the common room. It was what had to be done to prove your wit in Ravenclaw.

Olivia smiled at the question and thought fondly of how her family would sit around in the living room and question each other. Thinking back on her mum's cooking, she answered the question proudly. "An onion." Olivia smiled at the memory of her mum cutting up an onion and cursing under her breath as the tears flowed down her cheeks from the rancid vegetable.

The door swung open and Olivia walked inside looking around. The airiness of the room was always evident as there was so much space. Ravenclaw's element was air. By this logic, every student had enough space in the common room as well as the dorm rooms. The rooms weren't large but each one had only one bed, making it so that every Ravenclaw student had their own room. Olivia's room has a beautiful view of the lake and the quidditch pitch and the sound of the wind whistling around the windows made sleeping an extremely easy thing to do.

Plopping down on the couch near Oli, she looked at his writing. He was working on the same Charms essay that Olivia had just finished but after seeing her, had closed the book and smiled in his friend's direction.

"What's up V?" He asked hopefully, wishing that she had come to a hasty and excellent decision.

"Oli" she hastily grabbed his hand in between both of hers and looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry but I'm just not interested." He pulled his hand out of hers. She continued quickly before he could interrupt. "And it's not because you're not a great guy, you really are. But I love being your friend. You're like a brother to me and any girl would be lucky to have you."

Oliver stayed silent and Via was worried that she hurt his feelings too much. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak. "It's fine" he mumbled as he stood to leave.

"I understand if you need time..." Olivia stated but he simply walked away, brushing her off.

"I'll be fine" he snapped and went up to the boy's dorm rooms. Sighing loudly, Olivia stood and walked up to her own room, closing the door behind her and putting her books on her bed. Sitting on her quilt, she watched in frustration as one of her books toppled off of the large book stack and fell to the floor.

Standing to retrieve the book, Olivia saw a paper flutter out of it. She stooped down to collect the paper and scanned a few lines. She quickly realized it was the letter her father sent her and Peter. She sat down at her desk and read through it one more time, reading parts of it she failed to see the last time she read it. She scoffed as she remembered why she set the letter aside and suddenly felt enraged with Peter again.

Olivia breathed out and scanned the letter, finding where she had stopped last time and read the remaining bit.

"Olivia. You may be confused about this situation and I am slightly confused as to your lack of conversing with me. Nevertheless, I will try and help the best I can. Seeing as relationships are (hopefully) new to you at this time, I hope this letter bodes you well. Don't feel like you can't share with me. I love you very much and I want the best for you. Always. What is written next comes from the heart and is given with the best intentions. You may not like them and that's fine by me. I realize that what you're looking for now is what you want forever in the future. You want this relationship to last. You are still becoming the adult you will eventually be. With all this advice, I will now back off. I will try hard to let you experience your feelings for yourself because I love you. I will always listen to you and will give advice when you need it. I'll be here if you need to hug, cry or vent a little. I will always have your back V. ~With love, Dad"

Olivia smiled and tucked the letter under her mattress. Pulling the blue and silver blanket down, Olivia climbed into bed and snuggled into the warm sheets.

••••••••

Olivia hurriedly made her way down to breakfast and was greeted happily by Luna. Via sat down across the girl and told her about what had occurred the night before. Just then, Oli had walked in. Olivia smiled at him happily and waved slightly. He promptly looked away and made his way further down the Ravenclaw table, sitting next to Cho Chang.

"Oh dear." Luna broke the silence and looked over at her friend. Olivia's mouth was open in a small 'O' and her eyes were widened. Luna reached over and patted her friend's hand, trying to comfort the brown haired girl. Olivia's mouth suddenly turned into a thin line and she stood from the table. She walked over to where her best friend was seated, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I speak to you alone, Oli?" The boy in question cocked one of his eyebrows, sniffed, and turned his head back to face the new people he sat next to. Olivia immediately looked disgusted. "You complete arse." She scoffed loudly before walking back to her seat and sat down with pride. She wouldn't look upset over someone who would just throw away a friendship because of a rejection.

"V! What was that?!" Ginny Weasley slid into the seat next to Olivia and Hermione Granger sat next to Luna.

"It was nothing" she grumbled quietly.

"You and Oliver have never had a row before. That certainly looked like something" Hermione pointed out with a serious yet gentle voice.

"Oliver asked her out and Via rejected" Luna blurted out intentionally in her sing-song voice.

"Luna!" Olivia shouted before burying her head in her hands and shaking her head. "It's not just that." She sighed as she lifted her head and looked at the three girls around her. "He's completely ignoring me! It's not like I murdered his mother!" Olivia had anger surging throughout her body. She was extremely pissed off at her petty best friend who could not handle rejection. Hermione gave Olivia a look of pity while Ginny looked frustrated.

"Oh hello Peter!" Hermione called out. Olivia wanted to groan. The last thing she needed was her little brother to be involved in this situation. She was aware that he had a deep hatred toward Oli and this was not going to help.

"Hello there ladies! Draco mentioned that he heard Olivia talking quite loudly" at this, Olivia looked over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco reading the Daily Prophet. He looked up and met her eyes. Olivia glared and Draco merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders before returning to the paper. "I also noticed a small gathering here. Everything okay?"

"Actually no. Your sister has rejected Oliver Rivers and he has taken it very harshly." Luna called out earning a sharp growl from Olivia.

"The proper terminology is that he's acting like a complete git. He's taken to ignoring your sister" Ginny corrected and watched as Peter Graves sat down next to his sister and look at her with very expressive eyes.

"Via. If a simple rejection like this ruins your friendship, surely you don't need him. And no, this isn't my hatred talking. This is my professional advice. In the end, he can't guilt you and if you lose your friendship over something so silly, was it really the best friendship to have?" Olivia looked at her brother with shock and admiration. She smiled at him and pinched his chubby cheek.

"Who knew you would ever be so wise, Petey?" Her brother rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Anyways, I should get back. Since it's the weekend, Draco promised he'd show me some training techniques to get on the Slytherin quidditch team." He stood from the seat and stopped after hearing his sister's shrill voice behind him.

"And you didn't think to ask your own sister for advice?" She demanded.

"I would have but Draco is way more patient than you are" he said with a quick smirk and strolled away back to his table.

••••••••

After practice that day, Olivia quickly ate her dinner and made her way up to the Ravenclaw common room to catch Oliver before her nightly patrols started.

She spotted him on the couch next to Cho Chang and she yanked him up by his shirt sleeve. Olivia hauled Oli to the other side of the room so that no one could hear their important conversation.

"Listen Oli. I don't know what's wrong with you but you can't just go around acting like I don't exist. I was your first friend here and if a measly rejection is gonna end this long friendship then you are sadly not the person I've known all these years!" Olivia stated while poking him in the chest. She was substantially shorter than him and when he watched her reprimanding him, Oliver couldn't help but laugh.

Olivia was shocked and was pulled into a hug by Oli before she heard his laugh come to an end. He let her go and sheepishly glanced at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was just embarrassed by your rejection. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

Olivia smiled and crossed her arms before replying. "Good. I just wanted you to be aware of the jerk you were. Now, I've got to go. I've got patrols with Malfoy" She turned and headed out the door.

Oliver frowned behind her and quickly gave an angry growl before covering it up by coughing.

Olivia met Draco down by the Great Hall. He realized that she was smiling and he quite liked the look on her face. All she ever did was worry.

"Ready for patrols, Graves?" He called out in his competitive voice but a small smile quickly followed.

Olivia grinned and began walking in front of him before shouting behind her back, "Only if you are, Malfoy." She laughed as she heard him scuffling to catch up to her.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so late but I have work to do for school and my exams are coming up! I'm almost on Winter break though so please stay tuned for many chapters to come!**

 **If you would like to be a beta reader, please PM me!**


End file.
